


Heart of Stone (Teen Wolf) - Art

by cybel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second of two art prompts I submitted to the Round 2 twreversebang challenge on Livejournal, Prompt 1005 - Heart of Stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Stone (Teen Wolf) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was claimed by [niravive](http://niravive.livejournal.com), but I can't find links to a fic post.

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
Prompt 1005 - Heart of Stone:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/8epsilme1/)


End file.
